


In Darkness

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet PWP, M/M, Needy!Dean, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

It's starting again.

This time he will memorize it. The feel of bedcovers lifting from his body, the way cold air seeps in. The feel of the body above his, harder and cloaked in cold air. His bones still feel heavy with sleep but he doesn't shudder when Castiel's cold arms encircle him. Castiel's arms are twining around him and they're blooming breathing stretching together, melting, becoming one. And Castiel's voice- Dean, _Dean_ \- is all rough warmth, his lips finding the declivity under Dean's ear and pressing there.

His lips are wet, teeth sharp, nipping at Dean's earlobe, and making Dean's cock ache rubbing against his boxers. Dean forgets about pretending that he's anything less than needy: he wraps his legs around Castiel's waist, parts them again half a second later so he can tug off his boxers, and then spreads farther.

Castiel will say yes, _ohyes_ and his voice will be lust-thick. His fingers will twist and Dean will clench around them, move his hips in quick little circles until he's fucking himself and groaning hoarsely. Castiel's free hand will be holding Dean's hip and leaving a shadow like a bruise. But Castiel will never hurt him will only leave shadows of bruises and pink tokens on his skin.

They don't pretend they have much time: Dean will arch his spine, and then stretch.

And then Castiel is in him and driving him down into the mattress, like being buried at each thrust. The bed is squeaking to a rhythm that is faster than the second hand on the room's clock. And Dean's already forgetting what he's supposed to remember, the burning in his lungs and the drying in his throat and how he can only cry for it harder and harder, _so good_. _Please_. Their hips strain together and Castiel fucks him so hard he can barely breathe.

This is how it is to _feel_ , Dean thinks, wonders if Castiel knows that.

After Castiel pulls out, Dean rolls to his side and breathes. The sweat starts cooling on his skin and he realizes that Castiel hasn't left yet and is still side-by-side with him. Dean's already on his way to dozing when Castiel sits up, runs the back of his hand up and down Dean's arm for a moment, tracing paths up to his arm, down to his hand. Then he goes without a look, nothing to be said.

Dean thinks if he doesn't start remembering soon the moments are going to drift away and he'll forget what it felt like when Castiel was coming inside of him. How it felt when their lips were fused together. He thinks it won't happen again but he knows better.


End file.
